Cohabiter
by woloopie
Summary: Ils vivent tout le temps ensemble. Et si Eddie va mal alors ça concerne aussi Venom, surtout si ça risque d'aller trop loin.


**Bonjoour tout le monde! Quel plaisir d'être la première à publier en français sur ce fandom! Comme beaucoup, j'ai vu le film Venom et j'en suis ressortie avec un nouveau ship! Let's go, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Eddie.**

La voix résonne sous con crâne. Elle lui paraît plus lointaine que d'habitude et pourtant, le ton grave et vibrant lui donne la nausée. La douleur monte avec elle et il a envie de pleurer.

 **Eddie.**

Il reprend un peu conscience et revenir à la réalité est pire encore que ce qu'il imaginait. Avec la souffrance viennent les images et il a envie de vomir pour de bon. Il ferme les yeux pour y échapper mais ça ne le fait que se concentrer un peu plus sur la nausée et il crache sur le parquet le surplus de salive qui lui emplit la bouche, aussitôt remplacé par un autre. Il se sent transpirer et pourtant, toute sa partie haute semble vide de sang et il claque un peu des dents. De la bave sort d'entre ses lèvres gercées et coule le long de sa joue. L'angoisse monte et le réaliser ne fait qu'empirer les symptômes. Son cœur peine à battre et il se demande un instant si Venom n'en a pas un peu consommé pour palier au fait qu'Eddie n'a pas mangé depuis le matin avant de descendre des bouteilles.

 **Ton corps semblait en danger et il fallait que je te maintienne en vie, tel est notre accord.**

Stupide parasite.

Sa peau frémit et se couvre de noir avant que la substance ne se rétracte sous sa peau. Eddie regarde le phénomène et tremble. Mais Venom reste silencieux. Eddie sent qu'il reste focalisé sur son esprit et ses émotions auxquels il a accès grâce au lien.

 **Tu te dégoûtes.**

La voix n'est même pas moqueuse. Après plusieurs semaines de cohabitation forcée, Eddie peut dire que le ton tenait plus du constat surpris.

-C'est pas trop mon habitude de… Tuer et… Décapiter des gens.

 **Ils s'en prenaient à nous Eddie.**

Son cœur bat plus fort et il tremble plus violemment. Des cris lui reviennent, il a du mal à respirer. La terreur dans les yeux des gens. Le craquement des os, le bruissement de la chair et le goût du sang.  
Il vomit sur le parquet et tousse un peu parce que la bile lui brûle la gorge et attaque sa langue qu'il s'est mordu.

Il passe sur le dos. Maintenant qu'il a vomi, le plus gros de la panique reflue, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un sentiment de malaise et une envie de disparaître.

 **Pourtant, tu as eu peur de ta mort après ton accident de moto et aussi le soir où Riot t'a transpercé.**

-Merci de me le rappeler. , chuchote-t-il.

Sa gorge se serre et ses yeux se mouillent parce que son corps se rappelle d'avoir senti la vie le quitter. L'expérience est comme ancré au fond de ses tripes et les spasmes reprennent.

 **Mais j'étais là Eddie et je le serai toujours.**

Il ne sait pas si c'est censé être une bonne chose et ça le fait sourire à travers ses larmes.

Il sent une chaleur importante se concentrer sur son plexus et la voix de Venom qui l'appelle à la fois à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de lui, lui fait ouvrir les paupières. Les longues fentes blanches qui captent le peu de lumière qu'offre la ville de nuit sont braquées sur lui et la langue démesurément grande qui sort d'entre les rangées de dents acérées semble goûter l'air en attendant une réaction d'Eddie.

Il avait presque oublié à quoi Venom ressemblait. Depuis qu'il avait réussi à trouver un moyen de rejoindre l'appartement d'Eddie qui le croyait mort pour le réintégrer, celui-ci évitait le moindre reflet et dormait ou décuvait toute la journée pour ne pas avoir à faire à une quelconque manifestation physique de l'alien.  
Pourtant, il lui avait manqué.

Les deux fois où il avait été séparé de son symbiote avaient été très différentes.

La première avait d'abord eu un goût de bénédiction parce que c'était la promesse d'une paix retrouvée, sans dangers, sans tueries, sans humiliations constantes et sans pertes de contrôle.  
Et pourtant, coincé dans cette forêt avec des mecs prêts à l'abattre, revoir Venom avait été un tel soulagement que ça l'avait rendu euphorique. Et il l'avait regardé se débarrasser des hommes de mains de Drake, manger une tête avant de s'approcher de lui, toute langue dehors. Il n'avait même pas pensé au fait que c'était Anne en dessous du corps noir et quand sa tête s'était rapprochée de lui, il avait instinctivement ouvert la bouche pour accueillir l'appendice qui s'était mis à serpenter contre le sien. Les mains sur son col l'avaient empêché de se soustraire au baiser impétueux et il avait à peine remarqué lorsqu'elles avaient commencé à se répandre en lui, parce qu'il était heureux de revoir Venom, de le sentir contre lui. La même chaleur que sur son torse s'était diffusée dans sa bouche puis dans sa gorge à mesure que Venom se fondait en lui. Et la chaleur avait irradiée dans tout son corps et il avait tremblé de bonheur parce qu'il venait de récupérer un protecteur et une présence rassurante dont il ne prenait conscience que maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée. Rendu confus par ses émotions et celles de Venom, il avait continué à embrasser la personne en face de lui-même si ce n'était plus qu'Anne.

La deuxième fois n'avait été que moins d'une heure après ces retrouvailles enfiévrées. Et ça avait été horrible. Eddie avait eu peur pour eux face à la puissance de Riot. Il avait été séparé de Venom, transpercé de part en part puis récupéré par Venom. Puis il y avait eu cette longue chute dans les flammes où Venom avait tout pris jusqu'à disparaître en le protégeant.  
Et cette disparition avait été si violente qu'Eddie avait eu l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché une part de lui. Il avait essayé d'hurler de fatigue et de douleur mais sa poitrine s'était crispée et sa bouche grande ouverte n'avait produit aucun bruit.  
Plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, des secouristes avaient atteint la plateforme où il se trouvait et face à son manque de blessures apparentes et son silence prostré, ils l'avaient renvoyé chez lui.

Et pendant de longs jours, il avait erré dans son appartement avec l'espoir de rapidement aller mieux. Mais la plaie béante ne s'était pas refermée et il s'était volontiers laissé couler, s'enfermant dans son appartement, ses souvenirs et la boisson. Personne n'était parvenu à l'approcher ou à rester près de lui, pas même Anne, et il en avait profité pour continuer à boire et renouer avec des dealers qu'il avait interviewés pour des articles du temps où il avait encore un travail. Tout pour ne plus se sentir vide en permanence.

Et puis Venom était revenu. Le transfert s'était fait par un livreur de pizza, sans qu'Eddie ne s'en rende compte, parce qu'il était défoncé.

En pleine redescente, et surtout en plein bad, il avait voulu sauter par la fenêtre de son salon mais des bras noirs l'avaient retenu et projeté à l'intérieur. Il s'était débattu pour y retourner, d'autant plus paniqué parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, qu'il se croyait fou et parce que dans son délire, il avait oublié l'existence des symbiotes.  
En fait, plus rien n'existait dans son esprit et lui à peine plus que les autres.  
Il avait finalement été plaqué au sol par une masse noire tandis qu'un bras impossiblement long de la même couleur s'était étendu pour refermer la fenêtre et à aucun moment Eddie n'avait perçu son symbiote l'appeler à travers ses hurlements.

Et depuis, tous les jours s'étaient ressemblé. Toujours la même routine. Eddie parvenait, au mieux, à seulement boire sans que Venom ne parvienne à agir parce que ça dissolvait le lien entre eux, et dans le marasme de sa détresse, il ne retrouvait une prise sur lui qu'au moment d'une émotion intense qui l'atteignait alors.

Et ce soir, ils en sont là, à se regarder dans les yeux et le manque de substances de toxiques dans le corps d'Eddie lui permet de sentir un flot de tristesse passer de Venom à lui ou de lui à Venom.

Eddie aimerait s'excuser mais sa gorge lui fait mal et il a peur de se sentir encore plus minable s'il se met à parler. La tristesse gonfle et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes qui débordent à nouveau.

 **Eddie…**

Il semble peiné et démuni et Eddie sanglote un peu plus fort sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-J'ai plus rien V…

 **Tu m'as moi.**

L'arrière de son crâne produit un son étrange sur le parquet lorsqu'il le roule de droite à gauche en fermant les yeux. Il aimerait pouvoir lui dire et lui faire comprendre qu'il a trop perdu, trop vécu d'un coup, que son absence l'a retenu dans sa douleur et qu'aujourd'hui, le contrecoup est si dur à encaisser qu'il a envie d'abandonner. Qu'il n'y arrive plus.

Une pointe molle passe doucement sur ses joues et il se force à rouvrir les yeux pour voir la tête flottante lécher ses larmes. De la colère pulse sous ses côtés, lointaine, comme si elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Son incompréhension la fait disparaître et Venom se met à prendre forme, déplaçant son point d'ancrage au nombril d'Eddie. Finalement, il le toise, assis sur ses jambes, ses longues mains posées sur ses poings serrés.

 **Je suis là pour toi Eddie. Tu peux te reposer sur moi, tu le sais. Est-ce que tu as confiance ?**

Comment pourrait-il ne pas avoir confiance en cet allié qui l'a sauvé de nombreuses fois, qui le comprend, qui sait tout de lui mais qui l'a choisi quand même ?

 **Bien. Laisse-moi prendre soin de nous. Laisse-toi porter.**

Venom s'allonge sur lui, le recouvre de son corps. Sa langue passe un instant de la joue d'Eddie à la commissure de ses lèvres puis il disparaît, fondant comme du beurre et passant sous sa peau.

Une impulsion contracte ses muscles dorsaux et abdominaux et il se retrouve assis sans avoir fait le moindre effort. Venom y va gentiment avec lui et pose une main par terre pour les relever au lieu de le propulser directement sur ses pieds.  
Ils enjambent la flaque de bave et de bile pour se rendre jusqu'au coin cuisine dont le symbiote ouvre simultanément toutes les portes de placard grâce à quelques excroissances partant des bras de son hôte. L'inventaire n'est pas glorieux, c'est à peine s'il reste le fond d'un sachet de riz. Il se demande un instant quoi en faire avant qu'Eddie ouvre silencieusement un peu plus son esprit en une invitation pour accéder à sa mémoire et le souvenir choisi pour lui apprendre les bases humaines qu'il n'a jamais pu avoir.

Venom s'active et Eddie regarde d'un œil détaché ce corps qui est supposé être le sien mais qui bouge tout seul. Ils sont tous les deux très silencieux, l'un affairé à sa tâche et préoccupé, l'autre envahi par un sentiment de honte et d'incapabilité qui lui tord le ventre un instant durant sa courte lutte avant qu'il ne se mue en sanglot. Venom détourne son attention de la casserole, désappointé, et chasse l'eau qui les empêche de voir sans faire de commentaire. Il n'aime pas les pensées dont il a l'écho dans sa propre conscience. Juste pour être sûr qu'Eddie ne fera rien durant un moment d'inattention, il se déploie le plus discrètement possible à ses pieds pour le maintenir au sol. Le déplacement fait frissonner Eddie alors il sort aussi sur son torse et ses bras pour le recouvrir d'une seconde peau. Un remerciement tinte dans la partie commune de leurs esprits et il essaie, avec la notion qu'il en a, de lui envoyer du réconfort à travers le lien. Eddie comprend l'intention et de la gratitude flotte en eux.

 **Je ne peux pas chasser tes souvenirs et tes cauchemars. Mais ne crains plus ta mort. Je suis avec toi et il est hors de question que je nous laisse mourir.**

-Je ne crains plus ma mort. , murmure-t-il. J'ai eu peur sur le moment parce que mon cerveau était sous le choc et essayait de lutter. Aujourd'hui…

La prise sur ses pieds se raffermit sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience, les yeux dans le vague.

-Il faudrait que tu changes d'hôte, V.

Un frisson remonte le long de ses jambes en même temps que quelque chose qui semble plus compact et quelques filaments noirs passent la ceinture de son pantalon puis se faufilent sous son t-shirt et soudainement, Venom est assis sur le plan de travail face à lui, légèrement penché en avant. Eddie n'ose pas le regarder mais le symbiote envoie une impulsion à travers le lien et ses yeux se relèvent d'eux-mêmes. Le regard fixe de Venom le trouble. Il ne peut rien y lire mais il sent une colère flamber quelque part en lui et c'est suffisant pour comprendre.

-Tu perds ton temps avec moi.

 **La symbiose n'est pas aussi courante que tu ne le penses.**

-Je peux t'aider à trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

 **Je suis bien là où je suis.**

-Ca prendra peut-être du temps mais tu pourras avoir un hôte décent.

 **Je n'en veux pas.**

-Tu ne peux pas rester. Tu m'empêches de… V, tu m'empêches de… Je peux pas être…

 **Je suis revenu pour toi.**

-Mais…

 **Je suis resté sur Terre pour toi !**

Eddie regarde droit dans les fentes blanches qui se sont rétrécies sous son coup d'éclat. Leurs émotions qui se mélangent sont trop à supporter et il tremble un peu, épuisé, parce que même avec la présence du symbiote, son corps est au bout.

 **Ecoute-moi bien Eddie, parce que je ne me répéterai pas.** _ **Tu**_ **es celui qui m'a décidé à rester et à protéger cette planète. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Après l'explosion, j'aurais pu trouver un nouvel hôte si j'en avais eu envie. Mais j'ai pris le temps pour trouver un moyen de revenir jusqu'à toi. Si tu ne veux vraiment plus de moi, essaie de me faire partir puis essaie de ne pas craquer le premier en repensant à nous.**

Son attention navigue d'un œil à l'autre et il prend une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

 **Ton cœur bat trop vite Eddie.**

-Je sais. , répond-il d'une voix blanche avant de passer sa langue entre ses lèvres.

 **Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.**

-Je sais, tu as raison. Mais j'ai besoin d'aide.

 **Je** **suis là pour prendre soin de nous.**

-J'ai besoin de toi V. , murmure-t-il.

Les larges mains de Venom se posent sur ses épaules et il ferme les yeux avec soulagement en sentant la chaleur familière traverser son t-shirt sale.

-J'ai besoin de toi. , répète-t-il dans un souffle.

Quelque chose passe doucement sur la fine ligne de ses lèvres closes qu'il a subitement envie d'entrouvrir mais le réconfort de la tendre langue s'arrête déjà, remplacé par celui de la voix vibrante de Venom.

 **Je serai toujours là.**

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, sachez que j'ai une idée pour un deuxième chapitre parce qu'on manque quand même cruellement de Symbrock français. :)**

 **A bientôt o/**


End file.
